


The Twins

by liztrade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liztrade/pseuds/liztrade
Summary: Short stories of the Skywalker twins being raised across the galaxy from each other, in very different circumstances, but the love they receive from their new families is the same: strong, unconditional, and unwavering.





	1. A Royal Welcome

The girl’s name was Leia.

Breha had wanted a child of her own for years, but she and Bail had no luck. When the devastation of war ravaged the galaxy, she knew that there was a child out there, somewhere, waiting for her. And Bail found her. She was alone, but she was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

She hadn’t known that Bail was searching for a child for her. All he had said was that he needed to leave, something was urgent. Breha had expected it to be something related to the Jedi Council falling. She wept when she heard of the Younglings dying, and she wept again when she was told that the rest of the Council had been murdered. Bail had witnessed it himself, and was shaking when he returned he had called via hologram. This was not the way to be; Alderaan was a peaceful planet, and as the Queen, she always advocated for peace.

Leia’s mother was a refugee, Bail had told her. She was on Coruscant, and Bail had been drawn to her sad eyes. She was weak after childbirth, and dying. The mother named her daughter Leia, and gave her to Bail before dying.

Breha had been reading some materials she was given from the Ministry of Education when Bail walked into their great room, a bundle of blankets in his arms. He placed the bundle in her arms, and Breha saw the most beautiful child. Her eyes were open and seemed to be taking in every single detail on Breha’s face. “Who is she?” Breha had asked, her eyes never leaving the child’s face.

“An orphan,” Bail answered. “Her name is Leia.”

And Breha knew right then that her life would never be complete again without the child in her arms. She called her servants for milk, clothes, clean cloths, and toys. Whatever Leia wanted, she would get. But she would not be spoiled, Breha decided. Leia would learn about hard work, strength, and honesty, three things that would be needed in the increasingly dangerous climate. Breha kept her arms around the infant, and Bail wrapped his arms around them both.

“Welcome to the Organa family, Leia,” Breha whispered. “You will be so loved.”

Leia looked up at both of them, blinking her eyes a few times before closing them, seemingly at peace for the first time in her short life.


	2. Two Sons Under the Dual Suns

Owen Lars was about to clean the sand off the droids when Beru told him that they had been contacted by a man called Ben Kenobi. “It sounds urgent,” Beru said. “He’s waiting on the hologram now.”

Owen was greeted by a hologram of a tired looking young man, probably in his mid-30s. He was holding something in his arms. Beru seemed to notice his confusion. “It’s a baby,” she whispered.

“Good evening,” the man greeted. “My name is Ben Kenobi.”

“Hello,” Owen answered. “I’m Owen Lars, and this is my wife Beru.”

“Oh, I know who you are,” Kenobi said. “I was a friend of your step-brother’s. Anakin.”

Anakin Skywalker, that was a name that Owen had not heard in a long time. He hadn’t seen his step-brother in three years. “It’s been awhile since we’ve seen him,” said Owen. “He was training to be a Jedi; did he make it?”

“He- he did,” Ben said slowly. “He actually became a Jedi Knight. He was my apprentice.” The baby in Ben’s arms stirred. Ben waved his free hand over the infant. “There is nothing to worry about, Luke. You will be alright.”

“Who is he?” asked Beru, nodding towards the baby.

Ben’s face changed. “He’s why I’m calling you. The news I have is a bit difficult. This is Luke. Luke Skywalker.”

“Anakin’s son,” Owen finished. He was able to piece together the rest. “Anakin’s dead, isn’t he?”

Ben nodded. “Anakin and his wife were killed-”

“I thought Jedi couldn’t have families?” Beru interrupted. “And who would kill them?”

“Well, you knew Anakin,” Ben said. “He was a bit of a rule breaker. I myself didn’t know until yesterday… When- when I found them. It appears that they were killed by a man called Darth Vader. A Sith. I thought you should know. You were Anakin’s only living family.”

“And the child?” Owen asked.

“You’re the only family he has,” Ben said.  
Owen began to realize why the Jedi had contacted them. “We can’t. We’re running a moisture farm.”

“Owen,” Beru said.

“My father just died,” Owen continued. “We really just started running the farm on our own.”

“Owen,” Beru repeated, a little louder this time.

Owen could feel his chest tighten. “We barely knew Anakin. I knew his mother better than him. She was one of the most wonderful people I knew, but I didn’t know Anakin, not really-”

“Owen!” Beru had reached out from across the table to hold his hands. “She would want this. Shmi would want us to raise her grandson.”

Ben Kenobi looked at them both. “I understand that you may think that I am putting you in danger. And I can’t say that it will be easy, but he will be safe with you. I’m planning to move to Tatooine myself. I won’t be in your way, but if you need something, I can be there.”

Owen sighed. There would be no disagreement here. “His name is Luke?”

Ben gave a sad smile. “His name is Luke. I can bring him by nightfall, if you’d like.”

* * *

Owen didn’t have time to clean his droids that evening. Instead, he and Beru were making sure they had a proper home for their nephew. They had decided that shopping for more bantha milk would be absolutely necessary in the morning, but there was no time to go to town that night. Owen collected parts around the farm to start a crib, and Beru searched for extra blankets and pillows around the house.

The Jedi Knight was true to his word, arriving shortly before sunset. “I need you both to understand that discretion is needed,” he told them. “I don’t believe that Vader is searching for him, but there is a chance. I have some keepsakes of Anakin’s, if you’d like to tell Luke when he’s older. If you ever need anything-”

“We’ll be here,” said Owen. “If you need to contact us, we’ll be here.”

Ben put the infant in Beru’s outstretched arms. “Goodbye, Luke,” he said, running his fingers through the boy’s fine blond hair. “And may the force be with you.”

The Jedi left, and Owen and Beru were left to look at the dual sunset, baby Luke in between them. “This is our home, Luke,” Beru said, swaying the infant in her arms. “This is our farm, and this is our land. And this will be your home too. Your farm, and your land.”

Owen looked out at the suns. His mother had died, his stepmother was killed, and his father died of a broken heart. And now his step-brother was dead too. “You will be safe here, Luke. You will be safe.”


End file.
